The present invention pertains to a device for fastening a frame for the eyeglasses behind a eye-protecting lens of a gas mask, wherein the frame is fastened to a web with a displaceable bracket.
People who wear gas masks and need eyeglasses must also be able to use eyeglasses during the use of the gas mask in order to have full sight available during use. Conventional eyeglasses cannot be used in the normal case, because leaks may develop in the area of the edge of the gas mask due to the ear pieces.
Eyeglasses for a gas mask, in which the eyeglasses are fastened horizontally displaceably to a common web, have been known from FR-PS 820 225. The web is connected to an adjustable bridge, with which the vertical position of the web can be adjusted to the level of the eyes of the user of the mask. By displacing the eyeglasses on the web, the eyeglasses can be adapted to the distance between the eyes.
The drawback of the prior-art device is that the eyeglass holder cannot be used universally for different gas masks, because no unambiguous reference point is available for the bridge, especially in the case of full masks with an inner half mask. In addition, the common web makes difficult the adjustment of the eyeglasses to the eyes of the mask user, because the eyeglasses are only located at the correct level in front of the eyes in case of an exactly horizontal alignment of the web. If the position of the web changes within the gas mask, because, e.g., the bridge has shifted, the gas mask must be removed and the web must be repositioned.
The basic object of the present invention is to improve a device of the above-mentioned type such that the eyeglasses can be adjusted to the eyes of the mask user independently from one another.
According to the invention, a device for fastening an eyeglasses frame behind a eye-protecting lens of a gas mask is provided. A web connects to the frame with a displaceable bracket. The web is a bent ear piece shape such as an L-shaped pattern. A holding element has a mount for the end of the ear piece facing away from the frame. The holding element is disposed along or adjacent to an edge of the eye-protecting lens.
The holding element may be fastened on a top side of the edge. The ear piece may comprise a round material. The holding element and the displaceable bracket may be provided with holes designed corresponding to the round material as mounts for the ear piece.
According to another aspect of the invention a method fastening an eyeglasses frame behind a eye-protecting lens of a gas mask is provided. The frame is fastened to a web with a displaceable bracket. The web is designed as an ear piece bent in an L-shaped pattern. A holding element is provided with a mount for the end of the ear piece facing away from the frame. The holding element is arranged in the area of a edge of the eye-protecting lens.
The advantage of the present invention is essentially that the frame for the eye correcting eyeglasses is fastened by means of an ear piece bent essentially in an L-shaped pattern in the interior space of the mask directly at the edge of the eye-protecting lens and the frame thus always has a fixed reference point to the eye-protecting lens. The frame can be displaced in the vertical direction by means of a displaceable bracket located between the frame and the ear piece, and a holding element at the edge, into which the other free end of the ear piece is pushed, makes possible the adjustment in the horizontal direction.
A corresponding ear piece with a frame for a lens is located in the same manner at the other eye-protecting lens of the gas mask, so that both lenses can be adapted independently from one another to the eyes of the mask user. Another advantage is that the gas mask can be folded up in a simple manner due to the individual fastening of the frames at the edges of the eye-protecting lenses without a change in the adjustment of the frames in relation to the eye-protecting lenses. It may be necessary to fold up the gas mask in order to store or transport it in a protected manner.
The holding element for the fastening of the ear piece is preferably fastened at the edge of the eye-protecting lens. However, the holding element may also be arranged on the mask body if the latter has a sufficient rigidity.
The ear piece is fastened within the holding element or the displaceable bracket by means of a clamping device. The clamping device is designed as a knurled screw in the simplest case, but spring-loaded clamping elements, with which the ear piece is fixed by friction, may also be used as an alternative.
The preferred site of fastening of the holding element is on the top side of the edge. However, it is also possible to arrange the holding element laterally on the edge or on the underside of the edge.
The web or ear piece is advantageously made of a round material, especially at its free ends. As a result, the ear piece can also be rotated within the holding element and the displaceable bracket, so that the frame can be aligned as a result especially well in parallel to the face of the mask user.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention is shown in the FIGURE and will be explained in greater detail below.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.